Eternity
by Lulukaw
Summary: [Song-Fic] Une nuit où seuls Aldo et Bob sont restés debout, le ménestrel décide d'offrir l'une de ses chansons au mage. AldoxBalthazar
_Hello~~_

 _Alors, au départ cette idée devait servir à du Thélthazar. Et puis Aldo Azur est arrivé. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, Aldo Azur est le personnage de Bruce, invité du live Aventures du 4/03. C'est un immortel et un ménestrel, donc song-fic voilà._

 _La chanson: Sleeping With Sirens - James Dean and Audrey Hepburn acoustic version La traduction n'est pas littérale j'ai essayé de la faire moi-même en respectant les temps et même les rimes avec plus ou moins de talent (surtout moins en fait u.u)_

 _Donc chers lecteurs, voici une song-fic avec Aldo et Balthazar. Du Aldthazar. Oui. Enjoy~_

* * *

.

.

Alors que leurs compagnons dormaient déjà, Aldo Azur et Balthazar étaient restés éveillés et discutaient calmement, un peu à l'écart. Le mage était le membre du groupe avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux. Malgré ses bavardages habituels, il savait se taire et devenait toujours très attentif à chacune des nombreuses histoires qu'avait à raconter l'Immortel. Du peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils avaient partagé de très bons moments et étaient devenus proches. Très proches même. Se remémorant un souvenir en particulier, Aldo se saisit de son instrument et commença à chanter:

 _Stay for tonight, if you want to,_  
 _ **Reste pour cette nuit, si tu veux**_  
 _I can show you, what my dreams are made of_  
 _ **Je peux te montrer, de quoi mes rêves sont faits**_  
 _As I'm dreaming of your face._  
 _ **Car je rêve de ton visage**_  
 _I've been away for a long time, such a long time_  
 _ **J'étais si loin pendant longtemps, oh si longtemps**_  
 _And I miss you there_  
 _ **Et tu me manquais tant**_  
 _I can't imagine being anywhere else, I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_  
 _ **Je ne peux imaginer être ailleurs, Je ne peux imaginer être ailleurs qu'ici**_

Sous le ciel noir dont quelques étoiles étaient masquées par la clarté du feu de camp, la voix du ménestrel se faisait presque tremblante. Il était nerveux, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il tenait à dire à Balthazar ce qu'il ressentait, et la musique était son seul moyen d'expression. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il continua en souriant.

 _How the hell did you ever pick me? Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song_  
 _ **Mais comment as-tu pu me choisir ? Honnêtement, je peux te chanter une chanson**_  
 _But I don't think words can express your beauty It's singing to me_  
 _ **Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir exprimer ta beauté, Elle chante pour moi**_  
 _How the hell did we end up like this? You bring out the beast in me_  
 _ **Mais comment avons-nous fini ainsi ? Tu réveilles la bête en moi**_  
 _I fell in love from the moment we kissed_  
 _ **Je suis tombé amoureux, quand nous nous sommes embrassés**_  
 _Since then we've been history_  
 _ **Depuis nous avons une histoire**_

Le regard jusqu'ici surpris de Bob laissa place à un sourire sincère. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où ils s'étaient embrassés. C'était la dernière soirée qu'ils passaient ensemble avant qu'Aldo ne quitte le groupe. Certes, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir un peu bu mais cet instant restait très clair dans son esprit et, bien qu'il fut longtemps embarrassé à ce souvenir, il ne le regrettait absolument pas.  
Balthazar se rapprocha du musicien pour écouter sa déclaration avec une attention redoublée.

 _They say that love is forever Your forever is all that I need_  
 _ **Il paraît que l'amour est éternel, ton éternité est tout ce dont j'ai besoin**_  
 _Please stay as long as you need_  
 _ **Reste, autant que tu le souhaites**_

Aldo avait appris à profiter pleinement de chaque instant avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères, sachant à quel point ils étaient courts. Peu importait combien de temps Bob souhaiterait rester avec lui, cela lui suffirait. Il voulait simplement rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps que possible.

 _Can't promise that things won't be broken But I swear that I will never leave_  
 _ **Je ne peux promettre que rien ne sera brisé, mais je jure de ne jamais te quitter**_

 _Please stay forever with me_  
 _ **Reste avec moi, pour l'éternité**_

Il lui promettait l'éternité. Et de la part d'un immortel, Balthazar comprenait bien à quel point cette promesse était importante. Il devint soudain inquiet en comprenant tout ce que cela impliquait. Lui ne pouvait pas donner sa parole, lui était loin d'être immortel. Il ne se sentait plus à la hauteur. Que pourrait-il bien lui apporter qui vaudrait autant que tout une éternité ?

 _It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are_  
 _ **Ca tombe sous le sens, j'espère que tu sais que tu es**_  
 _What my dreams are made of And I can't fall asleep_  
 _ **Ce dont mes rêves sont faits. Et je ne peux m'endormir**_  
 _I lay in my bed awake at night_

 _ **Je reste éveillé toute la nuit**_  
 _And I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love_  
 ** _Je tombe amoureux, tu tombes amoureux_**  
 _It could mean everything, everything to me_  
 ** _Cela signifie tant de choses, tant de choses pour moi_**  
 _This could mean everything to me_

 ** _Cela signifie tant de choses pour moi_**

Aldo remarqua les yeux de Bob s'assombrir et devenir hésitants. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr de ce qu'il pensait mais, anxieux quant à la décision du mage, il espéra que son dernier couplet achèverait de rassurer celui qu'il voulait plus que tout pouvoir considérer comme son amant.

 _They say that love is forever Your forever is all that I need_  
 _Please stay as long as you need_  
 _Can't promise that things won't be broken But I swear that I will never leave_  
 _Please stay forever -_

 _The way that we are Is the reason I stay_  
 _ **Ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi je reste ici**_  
 _As long as you're here with me I know I'll be OK_  
 _ **Tant que tu es avec moi, je sais que ça ira**_

A ces mots, un sourire naquit à nouveau sur le visage de Bob et il ferma les yeux, se laissant simplement bercer par les doux accords de l'instrument et la voix du ménestrel.

 _They say that love is forever Your forever is all that I need_  
 _Please stay as long as you need_  
 _Can't promise that things won't be broken But I swear that I will never leave_  
 _Please stay forever with me_

 _Please stay, please stay as long as you need_  
 _Please stay forever with me_

Lorsque le silence de la nuit revint, Balthazar rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard se voulant difficilement confiant d'Aldo. Celui de Bob se fit assuré et il prit les mains du musicien dans les siennes avant de lui offrir sa réponse:

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que mon amour seul soit suffisant pour toi mais... Même si mon éternité est plus courte que la tienne, c'est à toi que je veux la dédier.

.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà, un texte de plus dans ma catégorie fluffy dégoulinant de guimauve fondue au micro-ondes !_

 _J'espère que ce ship vous aura plu, une pitite review ? :3_

 _Dans tous les cas, câlins et toujours plus de guimauve sur vous, bisous !_


End file.
